


Rise of an guardian

by mridkguy



Series: legacy of an guardian [1]
Category: Titanfall, Undertale (Video Game), XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: army buliding, bullcrap, multidimensional jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mridkguy/pseuds/mridkguy
Summary: yeah this is my first work sorry this will most like be bad for the first few chapters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is my first work sorry this will most like be bad for the first few chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find yourself having strange powers witch save you from a house fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it is quite bad but I will make it better I promise

_You wake up to a loud beeping noise_. huh what is that... OH NO THAT´S THE FIRE ALARM. _You run to the kitchen but there is fire in your way_. _You have no escape_. OH SHIT SHIT SHIT. _the fire is coming closer you back off to a corner. but it is still coming closer_. Oh no i-is this my e-end. T _he fire comes closer and closer it is touching you but it does not hurt._ Wait what? I-I should be dying now it does not even hurt my lungs to breath smoke?  _You decide to run trough the fire and escape via the backdoor being careful that none see you. Lucky for you you live in countryside where buildings are about a mile from one another. You run to the woods as you hear sirens.Phew that was a close call I think they would have questioned me for escaping without any burns while my clothes are practically ash at this point. Well I should probably go and travel further. Luckily for me my shoes are leather. So they were not burned. few days pass. Well now I got my tree house a floor well not like it is a tree house more like a tree floor.tough it is not gonna be as good to sleep there than in that cave. maybe I should make a campfire... yeah I should. Hmmmm I could go trough fire what if I could summon fire and become a superhero and like build and army of superheroes to fight crime.  _you burst into a fit of laughter_ ~~~~. but you did not have any idea about how right you were._


End file.
